Knowledge Itself Is Power
by DemiXXI
Summary: Joining the Organization as assistants; it could be worse. But when you know too much; is it really all that safe? Like they say; knowledge is power, and power corrupts. Post BBS – Pre KH / Spoilers for most games
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, everybody! I'm here with a new story to tell. MASSIVE SPOILERS for most of the games, so if you don't want spoilers, I recommend you don't read. Also, this story is OC orientated, so once again; don't like don't read. I plan on keeping this story going for a while, since it's taking me quite a few chapters to get it started anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember becoming a worker for Square Enix…**

**Also, I'd like to make a shout out to my new beta, DestinyCrusader, to thank her for taking time to help bring this story into function. Any Vanitas x Xion fans out there? Check out her work!**

* * *

"_Bingo. You know somebody turns into a Heartless if the darkness gets their heart, right? Well, say this person's heart is strong-real strong. Sometimes, you wind up with a sort of by-product: a Nobody. Take the strongest of those-the real cream of the crop-stick 'em in a room, and you've got us: the Organization._" ~ Xigbar

* * *

_The park is a wondrous place in every world. Many things can happen, such as baby animals being born, or large family outings. On one particular world called 'The Land Down Under,' supernatural occurrences are not common. At all._

_The World Order, only known to a select group of people, is protected by heroes from across the world. This is common knowledge for those who know of it, even in the slightest. But not this world._

_Why?_

_Because the World Order does not exist in this universe. It is but a phrase used in a simple videogame across the globe. 'The Land Down Under' is nothing but a small continent on a circular mass known as 'Earth' that circulates around a much larger ball of light and gas called the 'Sun.' Earth is home to many creatures, big and small. But it is inhabited by a breed of species called 'Humans.' whom in the past have corrupted and destroyed the Earth, leading to such terms as 'Global Warming'._

_Of course, superstitions and supernatural occurrences are widely known in literature. But nothing on the scale of the World Order and the many things related to it._

_So, what does park has to do with the World Order? That's simple; it's where the story starts. And now that story shall be told..._

* * *

The sky overhead was bright blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun rested in its usual spot, moving across the sky and lighting the afternoon. The wind was soft, carrying the scent of ocean water from the shores.

Five girls with ages ranging from fourteen to sixteen happily giggled and laughed like normal girls do. Not a care in the world, other than the normal teenage life dramas, but that's another story. These girls had been planning this little get-together for the last month and had finally gotten it prepped. Two of the girls carried bags of food and drink, one held a box of utensils and another carried a bag full of activities and games.

"Let's set up here," said a tall girl carrying the utensils. "The grass looks less spiky."

The tall girl, known as Yvonne, flicked her golden brown hair over her shoulder and set her box.

The group of girls stopped and dropped their things. They set up a little area for themselves and got comfortable.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked a girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, jumping up off of the red and white blanket they were all sitting on.

"What!?" squealed another with caramel coloured hair and brown eyes, cradling her tanned knees to her chest.

"There's an ant!" shouted the blonde girl in horror, pointing to a little black spot that was moving around.

Yvonne and the other girls laughed. One of the other girls groaned loudly and stood up. Clad in dark clothing, pale skin, long dark brown hair and stormy coloured eyes, she walked over and scooped the ant up and tossed it into the grass.

"Problem solved," the girl mumbled, clearly annoyed with the blonde girl's antics. "You can stop acting like a baby, Eve."

"Thanks, Demi," said Eve, the blonde girl.

Demi, full name Demetria, scowled and shrunk back down to where she was sitting previously. She pulled out a book from her little handbag and started reading, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Forget the ant," said another girl with short brown hair and bright, sky blue eyes. "Let's get started; all in favor of opening the orange soft-drink first, raise your hand."

Five hands shot up, including the auburn girl's own. Demetria had her nose in the book and looked indifferent to the question.

The other girls of the group dug into the plastic cups available and poured themselves their own refreshments.

All human personalities differ and these girls were no exception. The two most different in this group being Demetria, a meek girl with a short temper, and Rebecca, who seemed like a big ball of sunshine to anyone she met.

Time passed, like in all realms, and the sun started to lower, turning everything into a peach orange colour. Children playing in the parks playground were ushered by their parents back into cars and their homes across the street. But the girls talked on, uncaring of the dangers posed at night.

Demetria sighed loudly and snapped her book shut; it was getting too dark to read. The wind hissed in her ear, tossing her hair in her face. She looked up and saw clouds.

_Unusual..._she thought. Unlike normal clouds, these were black and grey, like puffs of choking smoke. And was that...purple she saw?

She shook her head, earning a worried look from Nikola. No, she was just seeing things. Rebecca laughed loudly at a joke. The others hadn't noticed the clouds yet, apparently. The wind picked up a little more, tossing the corner of the blanket up and over Eve's head.

"Hey!" Eve cried, trying to push it back down.

"Maybe, we should get going?" asked Yvonne, shivering. "It's getting windy and mum'll kill me if I catch a cold before we go on holidays next week."

Eve pouted. "But we've only just got here!"

"No, we've been here at least four hours," corrected Nikola.

Eve glared and Nikola turned away.

"I think we should leave, too," said Nikola as she stood up. "I'm going, but you guys can join me if you want, since we're going to my place anyway."

Minutes later they were packed again, starting to walk down a dirt road towards Nikola's home; their accommodation for the night. The sun lowered farther and the bushes on the side of the road cast shadows.

Something ruffled in the bushes, scaring the girls into a fit of screams and shrieks, sans Demetria who only became silent with a look of horror. A bird popped out and flew away, leaving them with sighs of relief. The group continued on.

As they walked, the shadows began to move and the clouds grew more and more. Demetria, although she did not look it, was on edge, thoughts flicking through her mind like a television. She slowed her walk, careful not to let the others notice (not that they would anyway) and then stopped walking completely.

She turned and faced the bushes. She was struck with horror as a little puddle of black moved quickly in front of her. Slowly the puddle formed, creating a creature the size of a dog with black antennas and sharp, clawed fingers. Demetria watched helplessly as its head shot up and shining, metallic gold eyes set sights on her.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw several other puddles following closely after her unknowing friends. Her head snapped back when she heard the creature shuffle on the dirt of the road. It was only a few metres in front of her, but she still took a frightful step back.

Memories plagued her mind. Not her own memories, but memories of herself playing a videogame. Scenes flashed as she remembered creatures, exactly like these ones, jumping around and stealing hearts.

_Heartless... But...that's not possible!_ Demetria thought with horror.

In one swift movement she spun on her heels and shouted, "HEARTLESS!"

Claws dug into her leg as she realised the Heartless had jumped at her. She screamed and shook it off, kicking it and then bolting in her friends' direction.

"RUN!" she screamed again. By this time the others had finally realised they were being followed and were shrieking and kicking at the heartless, fighting for their lives.

Demetria managed to reach them and grabbed Nikola's wrist, pulling her along. The others followed closely after, all their hearts pounding.

The Heartless tried to keep up.

"What are they!?" shouted Olivia, tears springing to the girl's eyes.

"HEARTLESS!" shouted Demetria, not even looking at Olivia. "WENEEDTO GET AWAY, NOW! THEY'LL KILL US!"

"WHAT?!" screeched some of the girls.

The street was coming to a close. Demetria felt dread pierce every part of her body.

_How can they be here?!_She thought wildly. _They're just videogame villains!_

A wall. That's what was going to end them. Talk about a cliché death.

Demetria ran up to the wall and let go of Nikola's wrist, searching for an exit on either end. There were none. She spun around and found her friends right up near her face. She put her arms between two of the squealing girls and pushed them apart, trying to find the approaching Heartless. It didn't take her any time at all, for they were just metres away.

Eve clutched Demetria's arm, crying in terror. Demetria bit her lip, completely unsure what to do as the Heartless formed a semi-circle around them, blocking them against the wall. The Heartless waved their arms aimlessly.

A salty tear leaked down her cheek and fell to the pavement.

"Demi, what's going on?!' cried Penelope.

Demetria swallowed. "They're trapping us in," she said in a small voice. "We can't kill them, not without a Keyblade."

"A Key-what?" asked Yvonne, looking at the Heartless and backing further against the brick wall.

"Keyblade," repeated Demetria solemnly and then she sobbed loudly for the first time the whole ordeal. "I'm sorry!"

"Demi, what's going to happen?!" shouted Olivia.

But Demetria didn't get to answer. Just as she was about to speak, a heartless charged and jumped, landing on Eve's chest and tearing at her shirt. Her grey eyes widened in horror as the Heartless' claw became intangible and sunk into Eve's chest and then back out again. The Heartless jumped away and Penelope dropped to the ground, a scream left unheard in her throat and her eyes misty.

Yvonne cried out and then stopped dead as something started to come out of Penelope's chest. Red and in the shape of a heart, it glowed it floated lightly up into the sky, spinning as it went. Then Eve's body started to vanish, replaced by the black creature that stole her heart.

Penelope had turned into a Heartless.

"EVE!" cried Yvonne.

"It's too late!" shouted Demetria, pulling the restless Yvonne away from the Eve-Heartless.

The Eve-Heartless jumped up and joined the others.

That's when the Heartless charged all at once and attacked.

Demetria felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down. A tangible claw was lodged in it. She raised her head and stared into bright golden eyes. The golden eyes stared back.

Then everything started to fizzle black. And Demetria was plunged into darkness.

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

"Silly old coot..." mumbled a man grumpily.

"Pardon, No. II?" asked another deep voice.

"Oh, ah, nothing!" said No. II, waving his hands with an innocent grin on his face. "You must be hearing things, Superior."

No. II, or Xigbar, a man of his early forties, glared at his superior's back with his one golden eye as the man passed him by. His other eye was covered by a black eye patch, one he had received many years in the past.

Xigbar was a thin man, with a long black ponytail and strands of grey through it. He was clad in a full leather body coat, with the hood down. The coat was adorned with a silver chain around the neck, sliver beaded accents hanging loosely down the front, black leather gloves and black boots with a silver lining at the top of each. This outfit served as a uniform for he and the people Xigbar worked with; to protect themselves from the darkness.

"Maybe you should visit Vexen?" suggested Xigbar.

"Nonsense, No. II," said the Superior. "No. IV does not attend to such trivial matters."

Xigbar shrugged and followed the Superior.

Twilight Town, a world between light and darkness, was their current location. Xemnas, or as he liked to be called, Superior, had told Xigbar that he had felt several anomalies appear in Twilight Town. Xemnas was a man with tanned skin, longer silver hair and bright, golden eyes.

Several new Nobodies,thought Xigbar with an evil will be interesting.

Xemnas and Xigbar continued through the Sandlot and Tram Common. Eventually they entered a mysterious forest and then appeared at the gate of a mansion.

Xemnas nodded to Xigbar and the black-haired man summoned his arrow guns. Xemnas watched from the sidelines as Xigbar scanned the area, looking for any signs of danger—who knew what kind of Nobodies would be lurking around?

Xigbar grinned as he felt a small wave of darkness fluctuate nearby.

_One of 'em is awake,_ he thought eagerly. _Now, where are you...?_

Crunch!

Xigbar's grin grew wider as he shifted around a tree near the opening of the forest. There he dismissed his arrow guns, finding no need for them.

There in front of him, scattered over the area, were a group of unconscious girls. One of them was on their knees with her head in her hands. She was young, from what Xigbar could tell, no older than fifteen, with extremely pale hands and dark brown hair cascading down her sides and back until it reached her hips. She wasn't moving, only sitting still.

Xigbar cocked his head in thought. Usually the nobodies appeared by themselves in separate areas. Perhaps these girls were attacked at the same time. Xigbar concluded this with a shrug and approached the girl, stopping right in front of her and looking down.

"Hey, Princess,' he called.

There was no response.

Xigbar looked over his shoulder and found Xemnas looking at the group with interest.

"This one's awake," said Xigbar, gesturing to the brunette girl. "But she ain't moving."

"She will," said Xemnas. "Once she remembers."

Xigbar rolled his eyes and crouched, ducking his head close to see if he could see her face. He sighed loudly when he found he couldn't and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Princess," he called again.

This time the girl flinched and Xigbar smirked. All she needed was a wakeup call.

"No. II, it seems we will need a few trips to get them to the castle," said Xemnas, walking around and inspecting the group. "Can you handle this mission?"

Xigbar burst out laughing. "Haha! Handle this mission?! As if! I could do it in my sleep!"

Xemnas looked indifferent and summoned a dark corridor with a wave of his hand. "I expect them in the castle within the hour. Farewell, No. II."

And then he was gone. Only the billowing end of his coat could be seen as it disappeared into the hazy purple and black.

"Old coot!" grumbled Xigbar.

The girl flinched and began to stir. Her hands lowered and her head clumsily looked upwards.

Xigbar studied her face. The skin was smooth, completely free of blemishes. Her eyes were a violet-blue and appeared to be intense within dark lashes. Oddly, similar to one of the Organization's other member, she had what looked like a tattoo. It was two thin lines, starting a few centimetres from her hair line, running over her left eye and down in line with her lips; the left one black and the other a teal colour.

"Nice tat there, Princess," laughed Xigbar. "You'll give Axel a run for his munny."

Ah, munny, the currency used in multiple worlds. The Organization itself had plenty, but since they were not taken too kindly by the people, they rarely used it in public.

The girl's pale pink lips opened slightly ajar, making her look like someone in a daydream.

Xigbar patted her shoulder and stood. He grabbed her arm tightly and tried to pull her up. Surprisingly she moved like a rag-doll; loosely and without control. Xigbar lessened his grip as she landed on her feet. He held her arms, keeping her steady.

The girl's eyes were beginning to focus more now, and they stopped looking so zombie-like. Her gaze landed on Xigbar's eye patch and her face contorted into something akin to confusion and curiosity.

"Ah, this," said Xigbar, pointing to the patch. "Don't you worry; you won't have to wear one where we're going."

Her face slackened. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough lollygagging," he said with a hint of amusement. "I've got to get you to the Castle."

The girl did nothing.

Deciding that Xemnas would probably throw a fit (not an actual fit, but more like a frown and severe punishment), Xigbar grabbed the girl by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

He then casually walked through the dark corridor like it was an empty doorframe, leaving the rest of the girls waiting until he came back.

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

Axel, No. VIII of the Organisation, strode boringly into the Grey Area. He played with a strand of his spiky red hair, wondering what in the name of nothingness he could do. His mission for the day was over, and he didn't feel like particularly going back to do overtime; Agrabah may be warm, but it was still too hot for the fiery personality of the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'.

"Care for a game?" came a British accent. Axel turned and found Luxord, No. X, blonde with ear piercings, shuffling cards in his hands with a smile.

Axel faked a smile back. "Sorry," he said, even though he didn't mean it. "I'm waiting for Demyx; he wanted me to check out one of his latest jams."

Luxord waved his hand and walked past Axel. "I understand," he said. "Perhaps Xaldin would like to play a game of chance with a chap like me?"

Axel nodded. Lying was easy for nobodies; there was no guilt involved. Luxord left and Axel scanned the Grey Area once more.

Lexaeus, a rather large and muscled man with ginger hair, sat on one of the plain grey couches the room supplied. His blue eyes were focused on the little puzzle in his big hands.

Axel looked across to the other couch and his emerald green eyes narrowed as he grinned. He'd found a target.

There sitting on the couch, book in hand, was a boy with slate grey hair covering the right half of his face. Zexion, also known as No. VI or 'The Cloaked Schemer' was no older than fifteen, a good six or seven years younger than Axel and one of the red-haired man's usual victims. The other was No. IX or Demyx in Axel's case.

Axel quietly made his way over to the reading teenager and hid behind the couch, planning his attack in his head. What could he do today? Burn the book? Singe Zexion's hair? Either would be hilarious.

Something fluttered above his head and he looked up. There, floating in the air, was a piece of paper with writing on it. Now that he thought about it, it looked more like a page from a...book?

Oh no...

Axel's eyes flew wide as the page flew at him. Forgetting all thoughts he moved from his spot and bolted in a random direction, the page zooming after him.

He ran through the hallway, passing by Marluxia and that new girl, Larxene, leaving both of them with bewildered looks and windswept hair.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he shouted as he ran.

The page didn't stop and Axel continued to run through Naughts' Skyway and into The Hall of Empty Melodies. Growing tired of being chased, Axel stopped, causing the page to fly past his head and turn around. Axel glared at the page, egging it on to attack him.

Then, a thought struck him. Axel slapped his forehead with a sheepish grin and then snapped his fingers. The page was engulfed in flames and dropped to the cold, grey floor. Within seconds the page had turned to ashes and Axel stood with his hands crossed of his chest, proud of his work.

"Paper burns," Axel said, tapping his forehead. "Got it memorized?"

"I'm sure we've all 'got it memorized', No. VIII," said a sleek, but young voice.

Axel turned to find Zexion with his lexicon out, flipping the pages as he spoke.

"You'll find that sneaking up on a schemer is not the best idea," the slate haired nobody said.

Axel scoffed. "It worked on Vexen," then he thought. "Then again, he is much older..."

Zexion's visible blue eye glared at him. "Please refrain from disrupting me from further on, this is your final warning."

Zexion turned and began to leave. Axel rolled his eyes and made a face at the schemers retreating form.

A black corridor formed beside him and Zexion stopped. Axel curiously waited for the culprit to exit. A minute later Xigbar walked out.

Something – or someone- was over his shoulder. Xigbar smirked.

"We got a live one," he said with a laugh. "Plus more."

"Has the superior been notified?" asked Zexion, walking up and examining the body slung over Xigbar's shoulder.

"Notified? As if! Old man sensed them himself!" said Xigbar. He turned his golden eye towards Axel. "This one here's gonna give you a run for your munny."

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see later," said Xigbar and then he turned to the corridor. "The other's are through there, in Twilight Town. You too grab the others and I'll put in a good word for ya."

Axel and Zexion looked at each other and shrugged as Xigbar walked away.

"Bring them to the castle, Superior will handle them from there," said Xigbar as he disappeared into a hallway and out of sight.

Zexion looked to Axel, "Well, you heard No. II, get to work."

Axel glared at the smaller nobody and entered the corridor, Zexion following soon after.

The two nobodies reappeared in front of a group of unconscious girls. Axel whistled with eyebrows raised.

"A heap of 'em," he said with a laugh. "Larxene isn't gonna like this."

"Hurry up, No. VIII," said Zexion, pulling a girl with auburn hair over his shoulder. "The sooner, the better."

"Yeah, yeah," said Axel with a wave of his hand. "I got ya. This'll be a piece of cake."

Zexion disappeared into the corridor with the girl as Axel picked up another. As soon as the slate haired nobody was gone, Axel's grin faded into a sad frown.

"I guess," Axel said solemnly. "That you lot…weren't so lucky."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"_You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark - never given a choice?" ~Xemnas_

* * *

_Yvonne, Eve, Nikola, Rebecca, ... I'm so sorry..._

_-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-_

Darkness.

That's all she could see. Not light, nothing; just darkness. Her head was swirling, making her feel dizzy. What was going on? Where was she?

She felt empty; nothing was making her happy, nor was it making her sad. She was just there, an existence without purpose.

_Wait... the park... my__friends... the heartless... HEARTLESS!_

She remembered! She was Demetria, friend of many, and the one who knew of the heartless.

A bright light invaded her view from behind closed eyelids and she realised her eyes were closed. She was sitting with her legs spread, as far as she could tell, with her back propped up against a wall.

She could hear something...boots...on the floor. Was someone there?

Demetria gingerly opened her eyes, flinching as the fresh light blinded her. She stopped dead cold when she found two black boots standing right beside her. Slowly her eyes travelled up the figure until she reached a face with an evil grin and eye patch.

"So," said the man in the eye patch, looking down at her. "Finally awake, huh, Princess?"

Demetria gawked with her mouth slightly ajar. She knew this guy, he was from the game. His name was... Xigbar? Wait, wasn't he one of the bad guys in the latest game?

_Crap! _She thought worriedly. _He'll kill me in five seconds flat!_

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Xigbar. "You're fine here; no one's going to hurt you."

_Yeah, no one but you,_Demetria growled inwardly.

Demetria let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and looked downwards. She was dressed differently from when the heartless had attacked. Before, she had been wearing simple jeans and a hoodie. Now, she was wearing a grey, long-sleeved shirt that cut to expose her midriff (which she immediately covered up out of embarrassment), black jeans and a pair of patterned, black and teal converse.

"What…?" she mumbled to herself.

"Whoa, she speaks!" said Xigbar in mock-surprise.

Demetria's gaze shot back up to the man in the eye patch. "If you're here and..." she looked around the oddly grey room. "…I'm here, then..."

Her eyes widened and she gingerly placed a hand on her chest. She waited a few seconds and then she almost choked in shock. It came out in more of a gasp than anything else.

"My heart..." she whispered, "It's gone..."

"Whoa!" Xigbar exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "Only a few hours old and already understanding, you must be some kind of genius, Princess."

Demetria shook he head in non-existent despair.

_I'm...a nobody..._

She looked around, finding her friends in the same situation. Each of them were unconscious, unknowing of their predicament.

"So," said Xigbar, "Are you capable of conversation?"

Demetria looked him in his one golden eye. "Are _you_?" she countered.

"Wise guy, eh?" said Xigbar with a grin. "I like you already."

_...Is that a good thing?_

"Since you're the first one up you get dibs on first spot," he said. And then he smirked. "Providing that you meet the Superior's quota. Now that I think about it, you have no clue what or where you are, huh?"

Demetria froze. She wasn't supposed to know. She wasn't supposed to know about the Heartless. She wasn't supposed to know about Xigbar. She wasn't supposed to know about anything.

_The best thing right__now__is...to__lie._

Demetria shook her head. "No," she mumbled.

"Well, that'll soon be fixed," Xigbar assured her. He moved away, his ponytail swishing behind him." Stay here, the Superior will see you soon."

Demetria took this moment to make a quip at Xigbar's catchphrase. "As if!" she said. "It's not like I know where I'm going."

Xigbar looked over his shoulder and laughed. Demetria glared at his back as he slipped out of the room.

Then she let out a scream.

The scream was empty, with nothing behind it. It was only a shadow, a reaction of what the emotion was supposed to behold.

"Why?" Demetria asked the air. "Why us?"

"Yes, why us? Isn't that the question each and every one of us wants to know?" said a deep voice.

Demetria jumped and stumbled to her feet, finally standing for the first time on her own since she had been awake. She swung around to find a silver-white haired man with tan skin watching her. Her cries died in her throat.

"No. II has informed me that you are functioning well," said the man. "I am Xemnas. You may call me Superior."

Demetria nodded with her mouth firmly shut. If she said anything wrong, Xemnas wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"It seems he was right," Xemnas scanned the other sleeping occupants of the room. "If you will, I'd like to move this meeting to my office. Further explanations will be held there, am I clear?"

Demetria swallowed. "Yes... Superior."

_This guy is so full of himself_... she thought.

Xemnas acknowledged her reply with a nod and turned around. Demetria slowly followed him out.

She followed him up familiar areas and walkways. They passed a few dusks that…waved at her? Demetria couldn't help but blink at the behaviour. Never in her time playing the videogames did they show any kind of gestures like that.

Surprisingly the two walked past one of the Organisation members—one with a dirty-blonde mullet. He stared at her as she walked past, his cyan eyes wide with wonder.

_He's Demyx_... Demetria thought with interest.

Moments later she and Xemnas were in another hallway marked with numbers. So this was where the bedrooms were? She'd have to remember that. Xemnas pushed open a door marked with an 'I' before motioning for Demetria to go in.

_At least he has manners..._

"Please take a seat," said Xemnas, shutting the door and motioning towards a desk with two chairs in front of it.

Demetria almost laughed; all of it was grey. Did Xemnas pick this colour scheme, or did it just come like this? She took her seat across from Xemnas.

There was silence as his orange eyes scanned her. Demetria bit her lip. Xigbar did say that she had to meet Xemnas' quota... Did that mean meet his expectations?

"You seem to be in thought, young one," said Xemnas.

Demetria blinked and then nodded. "Thinking can prepare a person." She said.

"Yes," said Xemnas. "It seems you are very cooperative despite your situation, can you explain that?"

Demetria bit her lip again. Xemnas was very intimidating.

"I learned when I was younger that cooperation would get you places faster, it's easier than making a fuss and taking longer."

"Indeed," said Xemnas, stroking his chin. "Very wise for your age."

Demetria only nodded.

"It comes to my understanding that you know something about you is off?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes," Demetria answered. "My heart...is missing."

_And you're not even trying to get yours back_, she thought bitterly.

"Correct, young one," said Xemnas with something akin to a smile. "This is why I wish for you to join the Organization. We, like you, long for our hearts back."

_Liar!_

"I see," said Demetria, keeping up with her unknowing facade.

"I have come up with a new initiation process," said Xemnas. "It has never been used before and I believe you—and those others—will be the perfect candidates to test it.

"In recent years, a new nobody would automatically gain a spot among our ranks. But this process will be different. For six months or more, you will be placed as assistants to our existing members. From there you will be tested for various capabilities. These capabilities will be your ability to fight, follow orders, communicate accurately with other members, carry out missions, and most of all... your loyalty to the Organization."

Demetria was almost in non-existent shock. Where did this come from? This was not in the games. Roxas was accepted without this process, so why?

"I see, Superior," she said.

Xemnas nodded. "If you accept these terms, further explanations will be mandatory. If not…" he chuckled in what Demetria could only describe as a savage nature. "Well, let us hope that it will not go that way. Now, do you accept?"

Demetria bit her lip—she had to stop doing that—and stared at Xemnas' gloved hand in front of her. Her fate depended on this decision. Perhaps she could save her friends and get them all out of the dreaded castle, but that would require undercover work.

"I accept," Demetria finally answered, shaking Xemnas' hand hesitantly.

"Wise choice," smirked Xemnas. "I'm sure that the others will be as guided by thought like yourself."

Demetria nodded. "Thank you, Superior."

"Whatever for, young one?" asked Xemnas.

"The…Somebodies," she said. "If they knew what I was, they would try their best to exterminate me. Taking me under your wing is a blessing."

_Am I starting to sound like...Saïx?_

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "Somebodies are afraid of the unknown, and proceed to be away with the threat."

Demetria nodded. She began to relax. If she kept up like this, she could most likely fool the entire Organization.

"Let us continue. This Organization is comprised of twelve nobodies. I am No. I, thus the Organization's leader. Following today you will meet others with ranks such as mine. Given your status as the first to wake of the new candidates, you have gained an honourable title. From now on you will be 'Ace'. In a moment we will proceed with your renaming."

_Ace... Isn't that__the best card in the deck? And twleve; Roxas hasn't joined yet. I wonder how far into the past I am?_

"Please stand," said Xemnas.

Demetria stood and moved away from the chair. Xemnas walked in front of her, facing her head on. She took this time to notice that he was quite tall and well built.

Xemnas lifted his hand and Demetria watched as her name was spelt out in the air in gold lettering. Xemnas smirked and with a flick of his wrist the letters began to spin. A second later he flicked his wrist again and a big 'X' appeared. The letters stopped moving along with it and created a name.

Her new identity.

_M-E-D-E-A-T-R-I-X_

"Medeatrix..." murmured Demetria.

"Yes," Xemnas spoke with an air of finality. "The new you."

_-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-_

Demyx ran through the hallways, Arpeggio loose in his hand. Just a few moments ago he witnessed Xemnas walk by with somebody- or nobody, he figured- following after him.

It was a girl, with dark brown hair, almost black, with a weird tattoo on her face. So of course he had to tell somebody. It wasn't every day that you would get a new nobody in The Castle That Never Was.

So now he was on his way to the grey room. Maybe Axel would be there, he hadn't seen him all day- even before his mission to Wonderland.

"AXEL!" he shouted down the hall.

"Yo!" came an echoed reply.

_There he is! _Demyx thought happily.

Demyx zoomed through the hallway and into the Grey Area, finding Axel lazily sitting on one of the couches, playing with a fireball in his hand.

"Axel, Axel!" he called. "You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What is it, Dem?" asked Axel.

"There's another girl in the Castle!" said Demyx, waving Arpeggio around and almost hitting Axel in the head (he ducked to avoid it). "And it's not that new witch, Larxene!"

"And guess what?" said Axel in mock surprise.

Demyx's eyes lit up. "What?!"

"There's more than one," said Axel.

"Wait... how do you know that?" asked Demyx, scratching his head.

"Mr. Trigger-happy got Zexi and I to get the others," said Axel with a smug grin.

"Oh... So, does that mean there's gonna be more girls in the Organization?"

Axel laughed. "I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah! Maybe I can finally get a girlfriend!"

"Don't be so sure on that, Dem," said Axel. "These girls could be smart."

Demyx looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Axel, looking away innocently. "Oh, look. There's boss man right now."

True to Axel's words, a dark corridor formed in the grey area and Xemnas stepped out. But no one was behind him as it closed.

"No. VIII, No. IX," said Xemnas. "There is a meeting to be held in ten minutes. I expect you both to turn up."

"Don't fret, Superior," said Axel. "We'll be there."

Xemnas glared at Axel and Demyx cowered.

"You should know by now, No. VIII, that we do not feel, so there is no way that I could possibly 'fret.'"

Axel kept his mouth shut. Xemnas walked off. Demyx could hear him stop and tell Marluxia and Larxene before moving further down the hallway.

"Axel..." Demyx moaned. "Why'd you do that? He's scary!"

"All I said was not to fret. What's he gonna do to me, put me out of commission?" said Axel, shrugging. "I don't think he'd want to lose me, he needs all the help he can get. C'mon, Dem, let's go."

Demyx sighed and followed Axel into the hallway, making a corridor as he walked. And the two of them disappeared into the swirling darkness.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. But I do own four of the games, a Kairi cosplay and a cushion, but that's beside the point.**

* * *

_"True, we don't have hearts. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." ~__Saïx_

* * *

Medeatrix sighed. After Xemnas had given her her new name, he'd taken her to a different room and left. He'd told her to put on the coat resting on the bed, assuring her that it would fit.

She wondered how her friends were faring. Were they okay? Were they freaking out? Was Eve an emotional wreck?

No. Eve no longer had emotions. It wouldn't be possible.

Medeatrix glanced around the room. It was grey and had a single, grey bed; just like in the games. Perhaps she could add her own touch to it, give it a more homely feel. Well, to the extent that she could.

On the bed was a black coat- the Organization's coat. Medeatrix couldn't believe it. She just joined the worst villains in all of Kingdom Hearts. Or, the worst villains _so far_.

_I guess that not all of them were villains, just misled to believe that they were gaining hearts. I wonder what time frame we're in. Xemnas said there were twelve...that means neither Roxas nor Xion have joined yet. That also means that Axel hasn't felt friendship either... Better be careful around him. I need a plan._

Medeatrix spent the next moment planning and looking at the coat. She picked it up in her hand.

_Leather,_ she thought. _Just as it looked like in the games._ She unzipped the front and slid it over her arms. The inside was soft, like woollen jumpers.

She noticed a door on the right side of the room, opposite of the bed. She opened it to find a bathroom, complete with a full body mirror.

She gasped at her reflection. Medeatrix didn't need glasses, apparently, not like Demetria did. Instead there was an odd tattoo- two lines over her left eye; one black, one teal. Her hair colour was darker too, if only by a few shades.

_Violet?_ She wondered as she studied her eyes_. They also look blue... odd._

Medeatrix shook her head and looked down. With the coat open she could see that it acted like a normal one.

_I wonder..._

She zipped it up. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed with warmth. She looked in the mirror again. Now she was completely encased in onyx black; with black pants, boots and gloves—which hadn't been there before.

_So it is magic..._

"Enjoying the coat?" asked a voice.

Medeatrix turned around to face a taller man with bright blue hair, golden eyes and an 'X' shaped scar between his eyes.

_Saïx…_

"It's different..." she replied slowly.

"You will get used to it, I assure you," said the man. "My name is Saïx, also known as No. VII. Superior asked me to collect you and bring you to your induction ceremony."

"Thank you..." Medeatrix trailed off. What was she supposed to address him as? Better safe than sorry. "No. VII, I am grateful."

Saïx nodded. "I've been told your name is Medeatrix, is this correct?"

Medeatrix only nodded in return.

"Very well, Medeatrix," said Saïx, turning around. "Please follow me."

"Okay," she replied and followed Saïx out of the bathroom, out of her new bedroom and into the hallway.

By this time she'd already concocted part of her plan.

_Step One: Get close to Saïx and Xemnas – Become distant to those I already know (For their own protection)._

_Step Two: Find my Heartless and destroy it – Possible Keybearer needed..._

_Step Three: Use the second step on my friends' Heartless._

"We will be using a Corridor of Darkness to reach our destination," stated Saïx. "I'm sure you are familiar with them by now."

"I have seen a few," Medeatrix murmured, remembering the various instances in the game.

"These coats are used to protect us from the darkness, so it doesn't corrupt us," Saïx explained as he walked. "In due time, your Master will teach you to wield the darkness."

"I see," said Medeatrix. "When will I learn of my new Master?"

"Xemnas tells me that you will be chosen from the ranks, however, if no one speaks up, you will be placed at random."

"Oh," Medeatrix sighed. She really wanted to know who her Master would be. She really didn't want Demyx (he was too peppy) nor Xigbar (he crept her out).

Saïx stopped and looked at her. He flicked his wrist, creating a corridor. "We will enter within a moment."

Medeatrix simply nodded in acknowledgement, tossing the hood of her coat over her head.

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

Zexion was having a really odd and eventful day. First, he'd found that one of the neophytes has been eating his special cereal. Second, he'd been bombarded by Demyx to listen to his music while he was already running late for his mission. Then he wasted a perfectly good piece of his Lexicon on an attack at Axel, whom he presumed was planning to take revenge. And after that, he was given the task of taking some of the new recruits from Twilight Town to the Castle.

And now he was mentally exhausted. He hoped the meeting would end fast so he could return to the confines of his room.

He noticed Saïx and Xemnas were still missing from Where Nothing Gathers. Xemnas must have gotten Saïx to prepare the newest neophytes.

"Good tidings, friends," boomed Xemnas' deep voice. Everyone present turned towards their Superior.

Ah, there he was. Sitting on the highest throne in the entire room.

"Today is much different than others," continued Xemnas. "Rather than have the new recruits be placed among our ranks straight away, we will have them go through a phase. A couple of you will attain an assistant-or apprentice, if you will. At this present moment only one of several has awakened.

"May I introduce our newest member, Ace."

Out of the corridor below walked Saïx and a smaller, more slender figure with their hood up.

"She will be the leader of the new set of Nobodies that will be provided for you as assistants."

Zexion eyed the new Nobody; perhaps she would be closer to his own age. As the youngest, nobody (no pun intended) understood him. To make matters worse, he was a scholar- a scientist. As Ienzo, he was picked on for that. To him, knowledge was treasure- but then again, it was also his downfall those many years ago.

"Which of us will be taking these 'assistants,' Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"Excellent question, No. III," said Xemnas. "You all will decide. Which brings us to the first candidate?" Xemnas' ember eyes scanned the room, searching for any signs from the other members.

"Who will be willing to take on Ace as their assistant?" he asked, urging someone to speak.

The whole room was quiet. Zexion could see a few of the newer members thinking it over. Of course they would, who else wouldn't want a free servant? Zexion on the other hand... possibly a personal protector... or someone to listen to his theories and thoughts? Yes, maybe he should have one.

"I'll take her," Zexion voiced out loud.

Laughter rounded the room. Axel and Marluxia were not even trying to hide their sniggers with their hands like the others.

"And pray tell; what is so amusing?" Zexion barked at them all, glaring from under his veil of hair.

"Indeed, No. VI," said Xemnas. "I, myself, would like to know why our ranks find this amusing."

The laughing ceased. Zexion would have to remember to thank the Superior when he got the chance.

"Now, No. VI, do you accept the responsibilities that come with taking Ace as your assistant?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes, Superior," replied Zexion. "I understand."

"Very well, then," said Xemnas. "In a few moments you can become acquainted. Meeting adjourned." A dark corridor formed around him and he teleported away, other members following in his steed.

The new female nobody followed Saïx back through the corridor and vanished. Zexion teleported himself just outside the Grey Area. Only a few Organization members seemed interested in the new girl.

Zexion looked around in search for Saïx. When he did, the girl was with him. It looked as if she was nervous, and shy. Zexion took this chance to officially meet her.

"No. VII," greeted Zexion as he nodded to the blunette.

"No. VI," said Saïx. "You are free to use her as you will it. If there are any problems, report to me straight away, understand?"

Zexion nodded as Saïx walked off, leaving the younger Nobody with the new one. Zexion faced the new girl full on. She was thin, and close to him in height, but her face was partially shrouded, only revealing a pale chin and small pink lips.

"Hello," he said.

The girl looked a little higher, as if staring him in the face. She was still silent.

"My name is Zexion," he said, trying to get a response.

He could see her lips move, but the chatter from the other members drowned the sound out. He sighed.

"Come with me," he said to her, holding his hand out. "It'll be quieter."

The girl looked away hesitantly for a moment before taking his hand. He smiled as he pulled her into a corridor and away from the noise.

The area he took her, Proof of Existence, was quiet and empty.

As soon as the corridor disappeared, he sighed again.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "What did you say before we left?"

The girl turned away.

"Medeatrix," she said softly.

"Medeatrix..." repeated Zexion.

_It has an 'X,' so it must be her name_, he thought.

"I am truly sorry," he said after a moment.

"For what?" asked Medeatrix.

"The loss of your heart," said Zexion. "It must make you feel lost."

"Feel?" asked Medeatrix. "You must be mistaken; Nobodies cannot feel."

Zexion stepped back in surprise. "I see," he said. "You are correct. Superior was right in having you chosen to lead."

_She already has the Nobody way drilled into her brain._

Medeatrix only nodded faintly.

"This room," she asked. "What is it?"

Zexion glanced at their surroundings. Large gravestones were spread about with the symbols of the Organization members engraved on them.

"This is Proof of Existence," he said.

"I see," said Medeatrix and then she turned to him questionably. "Do you have a task for me to complete?"

Zexion didn't... he hadn't thought of that.

"No...Not yet, anyway," he said. "Perhaps you can accompany me on my mission next week."

"That is fine," replied Medeatrix. "Do you know the status of the others; the girls who I was with?"

"Superior has informed us that you are the only member awake," answered Zexion.

Medeatrix nodded and moved away. It appeared like she was looking around and committing everything to memory.

_She will prove to be a valuable asset to our mission,_ he thought.

"In your spare time, what do you prefer to do?" she asked.

Zexion was baffled. One minute she was strictly business, the next she was asking about his extracurricular choices.

"What do I prefer to do?" repeated Zexion.

"Yes," said Medeatrix. "Or are you simply a non-existence with no preferences at all?"

Zexion blinked. She was really confusing. "Meaning?"

"Do you just sit there like a puppet and do nothing?" she explained further.

"No," said Zexion. "I'm not like those neophytes that waste time. I use my time effectively."

"Which is...?" asked Medeatrix.

"Research, experiments," elaborated Zexion. "I spend a large amount of time in the castle's library."

"Perfect," said Medeatrix. Apparently she liked that idea.

_She's not like others,_ thought Zexion, watching the new girl carefully.

"Could you show me the library?" she said uncharacteristically quickly. Zexion blinked once more.

"I guess," he said, shrugging. "Follow me."

He led her down more hallways, some he could not remember the name of. Everything was so clean; had he not been shown the way when he first arrived, he would most likely get lost every time.

Medeatrix followed silently. Zexion guessed that she would follow any given order, no matter what the order included. She would be a perfect pawn for future use in any plans. But first he'd have to gain her trust. Considering his personality and powers, that shouldn't take too long.

As soon as he reached the library Zexion pushed open the doors and walked in. He saw Medeatrix stop and look around.

There were shelves along walls, packed high with all types of books. There were isles, all labelled with their genre. There were a set of couches in one corner of the room, with a small coffee table between them, a couple of books scattered across the surface.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked, going to a shelf and pulling out a random book.

Medeatrix didn't answer and disappeared into one of the isles. A few moments later he heard a loud. "Thanks!" before there were sounds of pages being turned.

Zexion returned the book and summoned his lexicon, opening it to his desired location. He sat on one of the grey couches and began waving a hand over a blank page. Suddenly words in black ink appeared, forming words and sentences.

_Name: Medeatrix_

_Status: Nobody_

_Age: Unknown_

_Somebody: Unknown_

_Home World: Unknown_

_Attribute: Unknown_

_Weapon: Unknown_

_Personality: Appears kind and loyal; willing to complete orders. Enjoys books._

_Hidden talents: Unknown_

It wasn't much to start with, but in time, Zexion would have it filled with the utmost important details.

_Thud!_

Had Zexion had a heart, he would have almost had a heart attack. He looked up from his lexicon to find a huge atlas on the coffee table, Medeatrix standing in front of it and nursing one of her arms. Perhaps she wasn't physically strong.

"You know more than what I do; what does this contain?" Medeatrix asked, gesturing to the large book.

Zexion closed his lexicon and leaned over to study the title of the atlas. "'Worlds Atlas,'" he read out. "This book contains details about a world, but not just any world; Hundreds of them." he explained.

Medeatrix nodded and flipped open the cover, looking at the contents page and turning to one she liked. Zexion reopened his lexicon and began reading where he left off earlier that day.

XIII-XIII-XIII

An hour had passed. Zexion closed his lexicon only to find Medeatrix missing, along with the atlas. Had he been reading that deeply? Or was the girl just extremely quiet? More so, where was she?

He dismissed his lexicon and stood, moving away to scan the library for her.

He found her in a matter of minutes, trying to reach one of the taller shelves. He may have had a few inches on her, but they were both still short; leaving Medeatrix to struggle in her attempt.

Zexion heard her growl under her breath (was that a curse word?) and stiffly hold her arms at her sides, and give what looked like a glare at the shelf from under her hood.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

Medeatrix jumped and turned away. "I am fine," she said. "I just need to grow."

Zexion smirked. "It seems we both need to do just that."

"I have a question," said Medeatrix. Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where my quarters are?"

Zexion fell deep into thought. Did she mean sleeping quarters? The bedrooms? Zexion shook his head; that would be the likeliest answer. But where exactly was hers? Was it on the same floor as all the other members, or was it somewhere else?

"I am not exactly sure," he said and started for the library exit. "But I believe we have time to search for it."

Something grabbed Zexion's arm and he looked over his shoulder. Medeatrix's gloved hand was holding him back. She was much closer to him than she ever had been. He could see pale skin under the hood and strands of dark coloured hair.

"Uh..." she said quickly and let go. Zexion gave her a questioning look.

Medeatrix looked away in apparent embarrassment. "I...I want to thank you," she said. "You've been the kindest to me since I've been here."

Zexion only nodded and continued on his way, Medeatrix following him shortly behind.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Until Next Chapter, Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Sorry this one's late, but what's important is that it's here, right? Just a small point; this story does and will have a plot; it's just taking a while to get started. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_"Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one. But you can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack- a multitude of hearts. It has the power to complete us. Are you starting to see why you're so important? Each of us has a vital role in the Organization. Yours is collecting hearts." _~ Zexion

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

[Two days later]

Someone was shaking her. She could tell that. But she was tired and she felt lazy. She didn't want to open her eyes. She groaned and tried to push the person away.

_Let me sleep…_

Instead she got a hard slap to the cheek. Her ocean blue eyes snapped open and immediately came into focus.

"Eve!" the person shaking her cried.

Eve shook her head and studied the person.

It was Rebecca, but something was off about the girl. The once-caramel hair was tied back into a ponytail with large curls on the ends. Her eyes were also a lighter brown.

"Bec, what the hell did you do to yourself?" asked Eve, giving her friend a really odd look.

"That's what I was trying to wake you up about!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Hurry up!" cried another voice. "Someone's coming!"

Eve's eyes widened, but something didn't happen that was supposed to. Wasn't she supposed to feel fear? The feeling was missing, along with that of happiness that came with being in the presence of her friends.

Rebecca pulled Eve up by the arms and the two girls hugged before joining another few in the very grey room.

Eve looked around. These girls were her friends, but something was different about each and every one of them. Yvonne had changed the least, other than the fact that her hair was tied back in a bun with some bangs hanging loosely at the side.

Nikola's hair was bobbed even shorter, the ends just skimming her jaw line. Her sky blue eyes were still the same, but her skin looked a little tanner than usual.

Eve blinked. Did she look any different? She felt her hair, trying to find any alterations. It had become longer and was pulled back into a half ponytail, the bottom half hanging loosely down her shoulders. She wondered if her face had changed; it could be possible.

"Wait..." said Nikola, looking around wildly. "Where's Demi?"

Everyone stopped moving.

"I didn't see her when I woke up," murmured Rebecca.

"She couldn't be...dead, could she?" asked Nikola.

"I don't know," said Yvonne. "But we better shut up before we are."

Everyone went silent as footsteps approached from a nearby hallway. Eve held her breath.

A man walked in. He wore a completely black coat. His hair was black and tied in a long ponytail, streaked with grey. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and there was a scar on the left side of his face, near his other, golden eye. The man looked up and smirked as he saw them all as a group.

_A pirate?_

"Well, well, well," said the man in a surfer accent. "Seems you've all woken up."

The girls only stared. The man shrugged.

"I've got orders to take you all to my boss," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

Some of the girls backed up a step.

"Look," said the man, waving his arms in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you if you all just come with me."

Rebecca stepped forward. "Why do you want us?!" she asked determinedly.

The man raised his eyebrow. "Oooh, what have we got here?" he said in amusement. "Little Miss Spike?"

Rebecca glared.

"Well, anyway," continued the man, turning around and looking over his shoulder. "Name's Xigbar. You kiddos better follow, before boss man gets angry."

With that, the man named Xigbar walked out. Eve looked towards her friends. They were shrugging and looked lost.

"I-I think we s-should follow," stuttered Nikola.

The others nodded in agreement and Eve found herself trailing behind Xigbar with the rest of the girls. They passed through multiple hallways until they reached one that had doors marked with numbers. There was I-XII, with the exception of a single door that had 'Ace' written on it.

At the door marked 'I', Xigbar knocked and waited. There was a faint "Come in!" before he opened the door and ushered the girls in.

The room, much like the rest of this—was it a castle?—was grey. There was a desk in the room with two chairs in the front. A man sat behind the desk doing paperwork.

Eve stared. Never before had she seen a man this young with silver hair. Nor had she ever seen a person with naturally amber eyes, aside that single eye of Xigbar's.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked up, studying the group. Xigbar brushed past and shoved a thumb in the girls' direction.

"The rest are up, Superior," he stated with a bored tone.

"Excellent," said the Superior. "You may leave now, No II."

Xigbar waved at the girls before leaving and shutting the door behind them.

"Welcome," the silver haired man smiled a little. "My name is Xemnas; you all may call me Superior."

The girls all stood silent.

"Do any of you know why you are here?" asked Xemnas.

Eve bit her lip. None of them had any idea.

"I'm sorry, S-superior," replied Rebecca, looking nervous. "None of us know."

Xemnas only nodded. "There is no problem, all will be explained."He paused. "I shall start from the beginning; when a person loses their heart, a heartless is created. You may have experienced these creatures not long ago.

"But, you see, when a person with a strong will loses their heart, a shell is left behind. That shell can think and do things for itself. But not ever will it be able to feel emotions, because it does not have a heart. It is made of the remains of a person; the body and soul. The strongest of wills will retain human form. Do any of you understand?"

Eve nodded furiously, much like her companions.

"The Organization," said Xemnas, "has a goal; to get our hearts back by the means of Kingdom Hearts. We are nobodies, we have retained our human form and our wills keep us reaching for that single goal. There are twelve of us, as you may see later, but our numbers will grow. Several of you have recently been reborn as nobodies."

Xemnas scanned the group of girls. Eve was trying to process everything she'd been told. It was only moments later that Xemnas spoke again, this time standing and walking around the desk to stand before them.

"As many of you may have noticed, you cannot feel any real emotions," said Xemnas. "Because of this and many more reasons, both the light and darkness will shun you, but with the Organization...you will have sanctuary."

"You mean...we can stay here?" asked Eve.

"Indeed," Xemnas nodded. "All of you shall join the Organization, in due time. First you shall go through a process, one that will deem you worthy of becoming our comrade. In a moment you will be given new identities, and then you will be given the uniform. Soon you will be chosen as an assistant by a previous member, and you will work with them until the time comes and you are worthy."

Now each girl spent a few moments thinking. Eve didn't want to think. She wanted to go home, be with her parents and friends. This was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to her, and she didn't even have the heart to get upset with.

"Now, if one of you will step forward and become a part of the Organization," said Xemnas.

Nikola was first. She stepped forward, unsure of what to do.

Xemnas raised his hand and her name appeared in transparent, golden lettering. It started to move and spun extremely fast in the air. In one swift movement Xemnas stopped it and an 'X' had been added.

K-A-I-N-X-O-L

"Kainxol?" asked Nikola, looking at it oddly.

"Your new name," said Xemnas. He gestured for another girl to approach as Nikola stepped aside.

Rebecca stepped forward. The same thing happened, but a new name was spelt.

C-O-R-E-X-B-E-C

Yvonne stepped forward.

N-E-V-Y-N-X

Finally, it was Eve's turn. The others waited patiently as Xemnas started the process for the last time. Her name, in gold letters, spun in the space before her. It stopped and her new life began.

E-V-E-X

"Evex," she repeated to herself.

Xemnas raised his hand again after the letters vanished. Suddenly swirling pools of purple and black darkness formed in front of each girl. They disappeared, leaving behind black coats much like his own.

"Place them over your clothes," he said. "They will protect you from the darkness. In a moment we will begin with your induction and your master will choose you."

Eve—or Evex—lifted the coat from the air in front of her and felt it. It was leather, and appeared to be in her size. How he knew her size, she'd never know.

She put it on and zipped it up. She looked down to find she was wearing something other than what she was before. Now she wore black boots, pants, shirt and gloves.

_So that's how it works..._Evex thought.

"Please wait here a moment," said Xemnas. "I must prepare the members. No. II will be here shortly to escort you all to Where Nothing Gathers." He disappeared out the door and the girls were left alone.

"We're dead and this is just a dream," stated Corexbec.

"I'm not so sure..." said Nevynx.

"You guys are forgetting something," said Kainxol. "Demetria is still missing."

_Where is she?_

"Well find her," said Nevynx. "We could ask our masters to help us, I'm sure that they'd lend a helping hand."

"But we don't know who these people are," said Corexbec, giving her friends a contemplating look.

A few seconds were spent in silence, each girl left to her own thoughts. Evex couldn't help but think that Demetria was out there, somewhere, and that they were all a part of some big historical event. Whether Evex and her friends were on the good side, or the bad, she didn't know.

"You kiddos ready?" came Xigbar's voice.

They all turned and found him waiting at the open door. They all nodded in unison. Xigbar smirked.

"One thing the Superior forgot to tell you," said Xigbar and walked up to Kainxol, who took a cautious step back. "Each of you have a rank," he looked at Kainxol. "You must be Kainxol, right?"

She nodded quietly, trying to avoid the stare of Xigbar's eye.

"You've been awarded Duo," he said and turned to the others. "Corexbec—odd name—is Trio, Nevynx is Quad, and Evex, which ever you are, you're Quint."

He turned out the door and began walking. "As Axel would say, 'Got it memorized?.'"

"Wait!" cried Corexbec. "Where are you going?!"

Xigbar stopped and looked over his shoulder. "To Where Nothing Gathers," he said with a chuckle. "You four better hop to it. Superior wants you there within ten minutes, and trust me when I say you don't want to get him on a bad day. So c'mon."

Evex blinked before shuffling out behind Xigbar.

They followed him through an expanse of hallways and rooms, some of which contained odd silver creatures. Almost everything was grey, silver or black. It made Evex wonder who was put in charge of colour and decoration. Probably someone with no taste.

Xigbar finally stopped the group and smirked again. He raised his hand and a dark, swirling, black and purple oval formed. It was taller than Xigbar, but only by a few inches.

"What's that?" asked Corexbec.

Xigbar laughed. "A dark corridor," he said. "It's our means of transportation between worlds and places."

"Oh," said Corexbec.

"Well, the Superior's waiting," said Xigbar. "Go on in."

Corexbec shrugged and took a hesitant step towards the swirling vortex. She took a single breath before stepping right through, leaving no trace of her behind. Nikola and Nevynx followed next and then Evex herself.

She stepped through into a place where there was black and purple as far as the eye could see. In front of her was another corridor and she deemed it her destination. She stepped through and found herself in another white and grey room.

But this room was different from the others she'd seen. This room was round, with large thrones at different heights. In each of them sat a person in the same black coat. The only single difference between the thrones was one that had another directly attached to it; its seat just a tad lower than the original.

Xigbar stepped out after Evex and the portal closed.

"Welcome," boomed Xemnas' voice.

All the girls looked up, finding the silver haired man in the tallest seat, directly in front of them.

"My friends," he said as the occupants of the thrones listened intently. "May I introduce the last of our assistants; Duo, Trio, Quad and Quint."

Nobody clapped. (No pun intended)

"It is now up to you, my friends, to choose your assistant," said Xemnas. He then turned to one person sitting in the throne with the additional seat attached. "No. VI, you and Ace may leave if you wish."

No. VI nodded and in a wisp of darkness disappeared, the person in the additional seat vanishing in the same manner shortly after.

"Assistants, please stand in a line," said Xemnas.

Almost immediately the girls formed a line; Nevynx, Kainxol, Corexbec and then Evex on the end.

All was silent for a few moments. Some of the people in the thrones shuffled a little before getting themselves comfortable again.

"The one on the end looks intellectual," came a male nasally voice. "I'll take ownership."

Evex cocked her head, wondering which end the man was talking about.

"Which one?" asked Xigbar. "I can't tell from behind."

The man scoffed. "You wouldn't know a genius from an average citizen even if they hit you in the face!"

Xigbar laughed. "As if! I'm just a scientist, not a genius."

The man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you must know," he said, an edge to his voice. "I choose the female with the green eyes."

Nevynx turned to her friends, looking worried.

"Very well, No. IV," said Xemnas.

"If I may," said another man with a thick British accent. "I believe the young lass in the ponytail will be of use to me."

Corexbec shrugged, as if to say 'all's well that ends well'.

A younger male voice called out. "Yo, Superior, can I have the brunette next to her?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you must, No. VIII."

"Alright, then," said No. VIII. He shifted on his throne so he sitting across it with his legs sitting over the edge.

That left Evex. She was already wondering what type of people worked in this organization.

A shaky hand went up. Xemnas turned with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, No. IX?" he asked.

No. IX pulled his hand down. "Is it okay if I take the pretty girl on the end?" came a much younger voice. Evex would've placed the boy in mid to late teens.

"If you insist," said Xemnas. He turned to the girls on the floor. "In a moment you will be taken to the Grey Area where you will be escorted by your master to your next destination. Meeting adjourned."

With that, Xemnas disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The other members followed and Evex felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kiddo," said Xigbar. "Demyx is like a puppy; he won't hurt you. Now c'mon, we've got to get you to the Grey Area."

Xigbar formed a dark corridor, walking right into it without hesitation. Slowly, the group of girls followed.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Do you all like it, hate it? Let me know your thoughts through reviews!**

**Next up; what will the girls think of their new masters?**

**Also, what Disney worlds would you guys like to appear? Can be Pixar, and I might allow some Dreamworks too… that depends on what you guys tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm starting to believe this chapter was meant to be out over a month ago. And I'm REALLY sorry about that! School was beginning to come to an end and the work piled up, so I spent a great deal of time working on assignments. However, I'm pleased to say that I finally finished year 10! And since this year has come to an end in terms of academics, I have almost a month and a half to write more chapters!**

**A big thank you to DestinyCrusader once again!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will- As much as we fans want to.**

* * *

_"We're here to analyse, not to sympathize." ~ Xaldin_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Evex stepped out into a big grey room containing couches and coffee tables. The people in the black coats were also in the room. She stood with her friends, waiting for something to happen. Barely anything did, and she began to wonder if these people had even acknowledged their presence—until a pair walked up to the group. One of them was shorter and was jumping around, sort of like a hyper child on sweets, but a little mellower. The second was taller and acted more mature.

The shorter one bounded up to Evex, grabbed her hand and shook it. Evex stared at them oddly.

The taller one put a hand on the shorter one's shoulder as they let go of Evex's hand.

"Dem," the taller one said. "You're scaring her."

The shorter one rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He turned to Evex. "Sorry," he said. "I'm Demyx, also known as The Melodious Nocturne or No. IX. Nice to meet you."

The taller one pulled Demyx's hood down. "He's also very lazy and slow," he laughed. "But it's his mess-ups you should worry about."

Evex studied Demyx. He was thin and lanky, with lightly tanned skin. What really peaked her interest was his hairstyle. It looked like a cross between a dirty blonde mullet and a mohawke.

Demyx turned to the taller one with a reproachful look. "That was one time, I swear!" he said, waving his hands.

Demyx turned back to Evex. "So," he said with an innocent smile. "What's your name?"

"Evex," she said slowly.

Demyx's eyes lit up. "I think we're going to be the best of friends, Evex!"

Evex nodded slowly, not sure what to do.

Corexbec leaned into Evex's ear. "I think someone's got an admirer," she whispered and then laughed.

"Hey!" cried Evex, pushing her friend in the arm playfully.

The taller guy finally took off his hood, flame red spikes shooting outwards. Under his bright emerald eyes were little upturned, purple teardrops.

"Name's Axel," he said, tapping his head. "Got it memorized?"

"You're the guy that picked me, right?" Kainxol asked Axel.

Axel smirked. "Right you are," he said. "So, who're you?"

"Kainxol," she replied. "Apparently my rank is Duo."

"No. VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames," said Axel. "Each of us is unique. Our nicknames come from our abilities."

All the girls looked at him oddly, waiting for further explanation. Axel sighed and scratched his neck. Then his pulled his hand up and snapped his fingers. A flame resembling that of a candle burst into being on the tip of his finger.

"Flames," he said. "Got it memorized?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an icicle flew through the air and froze the flame, creating a frost on Axel's hand. Axel jumped and growled, turning to find the culprit.

"VEXEN!" he shouted angrily.

"It was your own fault, VIII," said the same nasally voice of the man who had picked Nevynx.

"It was not!" growled Axel. "You did this!"

The man, Vexen, walked up to the group, glaring at Axel. "The Superior does not wish for any more accidents," he said, tossing his hood down. "You neophytes have already done enough as it is."

Vexen, a tall man with straight blonde hair and a long face, turned to Nevynx. His piercing emerald eyes studied her. Evex could see Nevynx cringe a little.

"You will do," he finally said. "Please follow me. The lab will be a better place to begin your training."

Nevynx nodded and followed the blonde man into a hallway out of the Grey Area. At the very same time, another man stopped in front of them.

He had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes, which were focusing on Corexbec. Multiple piercings were in his ears, one of which was identical to a symbol Evex kept seeing around the castle; an upturned heart connected to a cross with sharp points. He also sported a goatee. Evex hadn't seen a goatee since she'd met Demetria's father many years back.

"Mornin,'" he greeted in a British accent.

_So it's morning,_ thought Evex. _I can't tell with it constantly the same._

"How about we skip the formalities and introduce ourselves?" he asked. He turned to Corexbec and held out his hand to her. She gingerly placed hers in his and he kissed it lightly. "Luxord's the name."

Corexbec took her hand back. "Corexbec," she said.

"Well, Corexbec," said Luxord. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

Corexbec looked mortified.

If Evex could remember correctly, Rebecca was raised in a family without formal manners. Being treated this way would most likely be a shock to her.

"Thank you," said Corexbec. "I guess I'll be looking forward to it."

"Indeed," said Luxord. "Now, who do I owe the pleasure of becoming acquaintances with?"

He was speaking to Evex and Kainxol now.

"Kainxol."

"Evex."

Luxord merely nodded. "It's a pleasure." He smiled.

His platinum blonde eyebrows rose in realisation and he turned to Axel and Demyx.

"I hear that Ace is beginning her first mission today," he said.

"Really?" said Axel. "Tough luck; Zexi's going to leave all the work to her. I'll place a bet on it if I have to."

"Are you sure?" piped Demyx. "I was in the library yesterday and he was helping her reach a high book."

"You're not serious, Dem?" asked Axel. "Zexi's the most unsociable and scheming nobody I know, apart from Saïx." his emerald eyes narrowed at the shorter nobody. "What were you doing in the library?"

Demyx shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Who's Ace?" asked Corexbec.

"Oh, that's right," said Axel. "You guys haven't met your leader yet, have you?"

"Considering we've only been awake just over an hour, I doubt it," said Kainxol.

Luxord pulled out a card deck from nowhere, making Evex blink. He smirked. "The cards tell me that for whatever you're searching for, the odds are in your favour."

"Huh?" said Kainxol, Evex and Corexbec in unison.

"Ignore him," said Axel. "He's the Gambler of Fate; nothing he says ever makes sense."

Evex mouthed an "Oh."

"Actually, there is something we want to do," said Kainxol.

"Our friend is missing," said Evex. "We want to find her."

"Well," said Luxord, still playing with his cards. "Your success depends on destiny, and your destiny is a game played carefully."

"Luxord!" called a gruff voice.

All of them turned to find a more solidly built man walking toward them. Evex had seen dreadlocks, but never styled like this. Multiple locks hung at the back of the man's head, pulled back by another strand acting as an elastic band. He had thick eyebrows, sideburns, and deep violet eyes.

These people are getting weirder and weirder, thought Evex.

The man stopped in front of Luxord. "Saïx wishes for you to start your assistant's training right away," the man said.

"Ah, thank you Xaldin," said Luxord, nodding. "It seems I must be off," he said and turned to Corexbec. "Care to join?"

Corexbec only shrugged and followed him off to some other place. The man known as Xaldin had already disappeared.

"Why are the elders so creepy?" asked Demyx.

Axel laughed. "They've been here longer than the rest of us," he said. "Actually, Saïx and I joined not long afterwards. That means that from you onwards are the new guys, Dem."

Demyx pouted. "I'm not the new guy anymore, Ax," he denied. "That's Marly."

"Don't let him hear you call him that, Dem," whispered Axel. "He's coming this way."

Evex followed Axel's gaze and found two nobodies walking past them. The first was a feminine looking man with fluffy-looking, pink hair. The second was a woman with sleeked back, jaw-length blond hair. What made Evex shudder was that the woman had two antennae-like strands of hair facing backwards over her head from her hairline.

The woman glanced at Evex, her cyan eyes threatening to tear her to shreds. Evex quickly looked away as a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked back to see Axel glaring at the woman.

"That's Larxene," he said, dropping his gaze. "She's a real bitch. I wouldn't go near her if I was with you."

"With the way she just looked at me, I don't think I want to," said Evex. She glanced back at the blonde woman for a second and then back. "Ever."

"Who's pinkie?" asked Kainxol.

Axel clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ssh!" he hissed. "That's Marluxia. Do not, and I repeat, do not call him pinkie, or anything related to his hair. Unless you want to end up victim to death himself."

Kainxol's eyes widened and she nodded as Axel let go.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"You will be if he ever hears you," mumbled Axel.

"Marluxia and Larxene," said Demyx, a scornful look on his face. "They're almost never apart. It's freaky; like they're planning something…like the gory death of each and every one of us."

Axel laughed again. "You're exaggerating, Dem," he smirked. "It's more like a chaotic mass murder, one by one."

"Seriously?" asked Kainxol, shocked.

Axel and Demyx gave her blank looks before cackling a little. Wiping away fake tears, Axel shook his head.

"No," he wheezed. "But we make it out to be."

"Oh," said Kainxol, looking sheepish.

Demyx and Axel calmed themselves, trying to rid the last of their giggles from their systems. Demyx looked to Axel, who grinned back at the younger boy.

Another portal burst into being in the Grey Area. The two males instantly stopped laughing, but Demyx tried his best to cover his snigger. A boy shorter than Demyx stepped out and an even shorter followed after him.

His hair, various shades of blue-grey, covered his right eye. His face and aqua eye were devoid of emotion.

The boy took one look in their direction, sighted Axel and Demyx, and walked away. The other person, with their hood up, glanced for a second, before doing the same.

"Who're they?" asked Evex.

"Them?" asked Axel. "Just Sir Bookworm and his valiant sidekick."

"Sir Bookworm?" Kainxol's eyes narrowed.

Axel and Demyx laughed. "You'll know why," giggled Demyx. "Just you wait and find out."

"I take it he likes to read?" asked Kainxol with a smirk.

Demyx nodded furiously.

A moment later Axel groaned like he was in pain.

"Saïx'll kill us if we don't get you introduced soon," he grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"To who?" asked Evex.

"To Miss Valiant sidekick," replied Axel. He stepped away from them and waved to Sir Bookworm and the sidekick.

"Hey Zexi!" he shouted across the room. "Get your butt over here!"

Evex could see Sir Bookworm flinch in annoyance. Axel turned back them with a smug grin. Slowly, but reluctantly, Sir Bookworm made his way over, stopping in front of Axel with a questionable look.

"What is it, No. VIII?" Sir Bookworm asked agitatedly.

Had Sir Bookworm not sounded so young, Evex would've thought he would be an old stick in the mud, a lot similar to the other man, Vexen.

"Ah, Zexi, you wound me," whined Axel in a fake attempt of hurt.

Sir Bookworm scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel glared at him. "Fine, whatever," he said. "It's just that the two of you better get to know these two." Axel motioned his hand towards Evex and Kainxol.

Sir Bookworm studied them for a second before sighing. "Very well, No. VIII," he said tiredly. He turned towards the girls, completely ignoring the small wave and smile Demyx was giving him.

"My name is Zexion, you may call me No. VI," he said.

"Evex," murmured Evex. "I'm Quint."

"Kainxol," her friend said beside her. "I think I'm Duo." Kainxol gave Evex a look and Evex shrugged, unsure if her friend was right.

"Congratulations for receiving the second rank," said Zexion with a small nod of his head.

Zexion turned to his sidekick and gave them a small nod, to which the sidekick nodded back and stepped forward.

The sidekick pulled something from their pocket and carefully handed it to Kainxol. Evex peeked into her friends gloves and found a small charm. It was a small heart, one that could be opened as a locket.

Kainxol opened it and gasped. Evex followed her actions, snatching the locket at the same time to get a better look.

Inside was a set of pictures. The first contained the faces of Rebecca, Evex and Yvonne. The second contained Nikola and Demetria.

"Where'd you get this?" demanded Kainxol softly.

The sidekick chuckled. "I've always had it," she said, the smirk evident within her feminine voice.

It took a moment before Evex put two and two together. Suddenly she grinned and shouted, "DEM-DEM!"

Everyone was silent, gawking at her. Evex realised what she'd done and covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

The sidekick took a step forward and held her by the shoulders. Evex flinched as she leaned in really close.

"How many?" she growled in a low voice. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Even with their grip heavy on her shoulders, Evex pulled her hands away from her mouth and burst out laughing.

Demyx, Axel and Zexion were still gawking, each expression unique. Kainxol was wearing a rather big grin.

The sidekick just pulled away and face-palmed. Evex laughed harder and then grinned mischievously, remembering something from before the incident.

"Hey," she called innocently. "How've you been… Dem-Dem?"

The sidekick's head snapped towards her and she took a dangerous step towards Evex. Evex grinned and took a step back.

"Dem-Dem~" she called again, her smile getting wider and wider. She turned to Kainxol and tossed the charm back, whispering, "Keep it safe."

Kainxol nodded as Evex took another few steps back before quickly spinning on her heel and bolting in a random direction. Within seconds the sidekick was hot on her tail, trying to snatch Evex's arm at any point that she could.

It was a game of cat and mouse for a few minutes until Evex jumped over one of the couches. The armrest caught her leg and she fell, face-first onto the floor. There was a loud bout of snickers from Axel and Demyx. She groaned as she turned herself over.

Seconds later the sidekick had her pinned to the floor. Evex sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she grumbled. "You win. I give up."

The sidekick seemed to be satisfied as she stood back up and dusted herself off. Evex pulled herself onto the couch she tripped on and sat lazily.

"That's seven to five," said Kainxol, walking over with the boys.

The sidekick turned to her. "I thought it was eleven?" she said.

"Not by my count," smirked Kainxol.

Demyx and Axel were still sniggering at the incident.

"You guys ran faster than Axel did a couple of days ago when he was being chased by a piece of paper!" laughed Demyx.

Axel stopped sniggering and looked at his friend. "You saw that?" he asked.

"No. IX is right," said Zexion. "You weren't that fast. Had you not burnt it, I could've had you running for another half hour."

Axel glared at the slate-haired teenager. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would," Zexion smirked evilly.

Demyx cringed at the stare-off between the two. The blonde turned his attention to the girls.

"What was that all about, anyway?" he asked Kainxol.

"Well, she"—Kainxol pointed at Evex—"has always called her"—she pointed at the sidekick—"something she hates."

Demyx blinked. "So you know each other?"

"Obviously," scoffed the sidekick.

"I believe this is yours," said Kainxol as she tossed the charm back to the sidekick. Demyx pouted when he didn't get to see it.

"Hey," said Evex to the sidekick. "Have you got a new style? My hair's longer than it used to be."

The sidekick nodded. "Longer," they said as they rubbed their neck awkwardly. "And I also got something I always swore I'd never get."

"A tongue piercing?" asked Evex.

"No, no, no!" the sidekick waved her hands. "See for yourself."

The sidekick pulled their hood down. Evex and Kainxol gasped at their appearance.

Dark coffee coloured hair fell down their back in straight locks. Violet orbs stared back at them sadly. Apparently she'd been talking about something added to her face. A tattoo, consisting of one teal line and one black line, was plastered over her left eye, finishing at her cheek.

"Whoa!" chirped Axel in awe. "So that's what Xiggy was talking about."

"Liv is going to kill you if she ever sees that," stated Kainxol.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Zexion. "But who is Liv?"

"My mother," said the sidekick.

"You remember your somebodies' family?" asked Demyx.

The sidekick nodded. She stood and made her way to stand next to Zexion.

"I was born fifteen years ago," she said. "To my mother and father. I remember them both. Don't you remember yours?"

Demyx shrugged. "It's blurry, but I remember. It's just weird that you remembered so quickly," he said honestly. "But what's your name anyway? I only know that you're Ace."

"Her name is Medeatrix," said Zexion quickly. "But the two of us have somewhere to be. Please excuse us."

Zexion turned to Medeatrix and nudged his head in a different direction. She merely nodded and gave a sympathetic look to her two friends.

Demyx gave a small wave and Axel merely scoffed.

"Didn't know he could be so possessive of anything other than that book of his," said Axel, watching the two teenagers approach Saïx, who'd just entered for the morning.

"She's changed," said Evex to Kainxol. "She's following, not leading like she used to."

"Most do," stated Axel. "Once a person becomes a nobody, they have nothing of their previous life. Nothing but the memories, and sometimes even that is unclear."

"How do you know that?" asked Evex, looking up at the older man.

Axel merely shrugged. "'C'mon, we've got to get you acquainted with other people and stuff."

Demyx smiled and grasped Evex's wrist. "Yeah! Superior finally let us get a games room. I'll show you."

Demyx pulled Evex out of the grey area. Kainxol followed slowly until she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Axel.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Axel smirked. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said. "Just follow Dem."

Kainxol gave him a small confused glance before leaving the Grey Area.

Axel pulled the grin off his face and sighed. Zexion and Medeatrix had just vanished into their mission portal for the day. Saïx stood near it, looking at a clipboard.

Axel stared at the blue haired man with a frown. Green met gold. Axel snapped his head away and walked off, following the echoes of Demyx's happy chatter through the hallway.

* * *

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! Honestly, do you guys actually like it? I really want to know, even if your review says something like 'This sucks!' or 'It was nice!'**

**On a further note, I have three cosplay pictures posted on DA, from way back in October. Search for them under Dawns-Illusion if you wish to see them.**


End file.
